


[Podfic] Wants and Needs

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Read by the Author, Riding Crops, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaguely historical omens, master!Aziraphale, one of them anyway!, orgasm denail, servant!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Aziraphale's eyebrow arched as Crowley sat in the chair, only after having received permission to do so. So often, the demon would sprawl himself across the nearest surface, invited or otherwise. And yet even when sitting right now, his posture was straighter, his gaze more attentive. Obedient, even.Aziraphale and Crowley have an arrangement. One could say it's mutually satisfying.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wants and Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421035) by [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86), [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem). 



> Amongst my favourite things, outside of reading works by [Improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem), is writing with her. This, therefore, is a delightful combination of both of those things. This was incredibly good fun to write and read. Crowley is absolutely leaning into his servitude to Aziraphale and Aziraphale being a willing and eager master to him. 
> 
> Also, I am terrible at keeping secrets and in a conversation around why podficcers ask permission to record, Improfem mentioned she'd love to just have a podfic arrive in her inbox unannounced and this was already in progress. It took everything within me not to spoil the surprise. I hope it is just as lovely as she hoped. <3


End file.
